


An assination

by Eternalflame5750



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: Save The Light (Video Game)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, Slight au where the camp pining hearts reboot premiered before the time skip.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflame5750/pseuds/Eternalflame5750
Summary: What really happened during the credits of unleash the light.
Kudos: 5





	An assination

Squaridot was walking on the street. She was close to her destination. She walked into a building and the elevator up to the seventh floor. She then opened the third door to the left. 

Who are you? a man in a black suit asked her. 

I am doing what is right. She replied. 

Squaridot proceeded with blasting the entire camp pining hearts reboot crew.

Suddenly her phone rang.

Are you done yet? Peridot asked.

Yes. Squaridot replied. 

Good. Where are you gonna hide the bodies?

A few hours later, squaridot sat in her pod with the bodies laying behind her. Then she began laughing maniacally as she blasted away into space.


End file.
